


54. Schedule Change

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [54]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	54. Schedule Change

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): schedule change  
 **players only. backdated to April 22nd. takes place the day/night before The Raven premiere in L.A.**

Luke's just getting ready to go down for breakfast on a lazy Sunday when he gets the call saying his schedule's been changed and they don't need him until Wednesday. He does a few quick calculations, with the L.A. Premiere of The Raven being on Monday, and quickly buys a ticket for the next flight out. Next, he calls Alex, but there's no answer and just a stupid electronic voice telling him his sir's mailbox is full. Fuck. He'll have to try again later. He calls a cab, throws a few clothes and toiletries in a bag and he's off. On his way, he calls Alex a couple more times, each call getting the same response. At the airport, he grabs something to eat with some time to kill before his flight and keeps calling. But there's no answer and no leaving a message and finally he ends up getting on the plane without having reached his sir.

Alex is spending most of his time naked today - damn that horny slut Eric Northman - and there's just no convenient place to put a phone when you're naked. Not the way he plays, anyway. When he finally gets some time to hit his trailer during dinner break - Christ, he hates Saturday shoots - he's surprised to find that he's missed a whole slew of calls, nearly all of them from Luke. One call after another, during the same two-hour period, and not a single voice mail. "Shit," Alex mutters, immediately dialing his boy. All he gets is a pre-recorded message telling him that the subscriber he's calling is either out of range or out of service. " _Fuck_ ," he exclaims, because now he's nervous, worried that something has gone wrong.

He rings Luke again twice before he heads back out to the set for his last scene of the day, but no joy.

The flight seems even longer than usual and Luke's restless, unable to sleep after having already slept a whole night in New Zealand. The movies are ones he's already seen and the food's awful, barely warm and slightly rubbery. Thank god he ate something at the airport. He busies himself with reading through a couple of magazines and finishing a good chunk of a book he's been working on forever, but the whole time, all he can think of is Alex and how he couldn't get a hold of him.

Ordinarily on a Saturday night, Alex would get out in the city and find something to distract himself with, even if it's just a chaste (for him) floor show at Citadel. Tonight, though, he's pacing his living room, schooling himself to not call Luke more frequently than every thirty minutes. But fuck. He's worried, damn it.

Luke's exhausted when he arrives in L.A. Not really tired, just worn down by the flight. He tries to call Alex from baggage claim but the reception is terrible and after a couple of tries, he gives up. He stands in the taxi queue and rings again but this time the line's busy. Fuck. He wonders if he should go to a hotel instead. What if Alex isn't home? What if he interrupts something? But he has a key and he can just imagine how his sir would react if they lost a night together so he gives Alex's address to the cabbie and slouches down in the back of the cab, watching the streetlights go by.

At a certain point in the evening, Alex actually gets paranoid enough that he runs a 'Hobbit Disaster' Google search. The results he gets are completely irrelevant, of course, and he feels like a total fucking fool. When's the last time he worried so much about anyone outside his family? Hell, when's the last time he worried about anyone _in_ his family this much? _Fuck this shit_ , he decides. He's fucking going out tonight after all, and furthermore he's going to leave his cell phone at home -- _that_ will show his paranoia just who's in charge, right?

Black leather trousers, gray vee-neck shirt on top, and black steel-toed boots. He glares at his phone but refuses to let himself ring Luke even one more time tonight. He just grabs his keys and opens up the garage, climbing into his SUV.

The garage door's open, the light on, when Luke's taxi pulls into the driveway. He quickly pays the guy and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he gets out and closes the door behind him, finally catching sight of his sir.

Alex puts the car into reverse and looks back over his shoulder, frowning irritably at the taxi blocking his exit. But then his eyes go wide and he figures, fuck it, he really must be going mad after all, because he's starting to fucking hallucinate. Killing the ignition, he tumbles out of the car and stares and... "Oh my god." He's definitely seeing things, there's no way his night could possibly have suddenly gotten this good, and -- "Oh my god!" Alex wraps his arms so tightly around Luke that he lifts him off his feet for a moment. "It's you! You're really here!"

Luke laughs with delight at his sir's response. God. Alex looks _fantastic_ \- so fucking hot - but he doesn't dare kiss him out here, not with the taxi still in the drive. "My schedule got changed," he says. "I tried calling but your voicemail was full and then I had to get on the plane."

"I called... What? Forget it, forget it," Alex says, shaking his head, which continues to whirl with confusion. He slams his car door shut and drags Luke into the house with him, slapping the button to close the garage door behind them. "You," he murmurs, locking his arms tightly around his boy and diving in for a deep kiss.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, his body reacting instantly, his cock hard and aching. "I missed you," he whispers. "So much." It's only been a week but he doesn't care. It seems like forever.

"Do you have time?" Alex gasps, slipping his hands beneath Luke's shirt so that he can touch warm smooth skin. "Can you stay?" He doesn't know why Luke is suddenly in Los Angeles, but he figures it's likely that he could be ripped away just as abruptly. "Can I fuck you?"

Luke nods, barely able to tear himself away from Alex's mouth to answer. "I'm here for the premiere Monday night. Fly back Tuesday morning."

Alex's eyes widen as the full meaning of those words slowly sinks in. "You're going to be here for three nights?" he asks softly, pulling back just enough so he can focus on his lover's face. "Three nights with me?" Did Alex do something extra good, that all of a sudden he's getting rewarded with a piece of heaven?

Luke nods. "If you want me here," he says softly. "You looked like you were headed out?"

"Yeah, I was going to the club because I was pissed off about worrying over you," Alex tells him with a chuckle. _If you want me here_. As if there's any question. "But you don't have to go out tonight for anything?" he asks, taking Luke's hands in his and beginning to walk backwards, through the kitchen and into the living room. "You can stay?"

Luke nods again, feeling strangely shy and incredibly pleased at his sir's response to him being here. "Except for the premiere, I'm yours," he says, "and you could even come to that if you wanted."

"Really?" Alex's eyes light up at the invitation. "I would love to. I'll have to check my shooting schedule, but..." He flops down on the oversized leather couch and pulls Luke into his lap. "I can't believe you're here," he murmurs, licking and kissing Luke's throat and breathing him in like he'll never get enough. "I was freaking out today, worrying that something had happened to you, and I couldn't get in touch with you to find out if you were okay."

"You got my calls?" Luke says, confused, his body responding to Alex's touch while his mind spins wildly with his words. "But your voicemail said it was full."

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that." Alex frowns and tries to recall the last time he cleaned out his voicemail box. "My phone just showed that you called a whole bunch of times. And then I could never reach you." And that is _all_ the detail he's going to go into about how much he was panicking, damn it. He tugs Luke's shirt off over his head and groans softly at all the bare skin revealed, immediately dipping his head to lick along his boy's collarbone.

"Oh, god, that feels so good," Luke murmurs, the whole day forgotten, sliding one hand up under Alex's t-shirt, fingers brushing over his sir's abs and nipples. "Mmm..."

"God, I can't believe you're here," Alex whispers once more, slipping his hand around the nape of Luke's neck and holding him in place while he simply tastes his boy's skin again and again. "It's like I conjured you up out of my brain, with thinking about you so much."

Luke nods. "I was so excited when they changed my schedule. I didn't even think. I just bought the ticket and headed straight for the airport," he whispers, his sir's hold on him going straight to his cock.

"I'm so fucking happy you did," Alex tells him with a smile and a soft laugh. He drops his hands to the waistband of Luke's black Diesel jeans and quickly works them open, dipping inside to cup his boy's cock through the soft fabric of his boxer briefs.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, sitting back a little. He's still got his hands on Alex but it's hard to keep going when his sir melts his brain with such a simple touch. "Please..."

"Mmm. I love the way you beg," Alex whispers, his mouth back on Luke's throat, licking and nibbling. He works his hand into the fly of Luke's briefs and begins stroking, long smooth pulls of his lover's cock. His own erection is rearing up in demand against the tight leather of his trousers, but he just can't stop touching Luke long enough to do anything about it.

Luke whimpers. "I thought you were going to fuck me," he whispers, unable to help himself. He loves everything his sir does, every way he touches him, but he's such a slut for Alex's cock. For having the come pounded right out of him.

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that." Alex eases away just enough to pull off his shirt, but then he takes Luke back into his arms. "Are you prepped?" he asks, the question smeared against his boy's lips.

Luke nods, blushing hard. "I prepped at the airport," he confesses, moaning softly as he kisses Alex.

"Good boy." Fuck, Alex is so crazy about him -- the blush, the moan, it all just gets under his skin so damn fast. "Better take off your clothes, then," he murmurs, grinning when he pulls away to try and deal with his own pants, which are so uncomfortably tight by this point.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers eagerly, getting up from Alex's lap to shed his jeans and boxer briefs, his cock springing free as he drops both to the floor.

Alex groans and manages to free himself, but that's all he can bother with. He reaches out and wraps his hands around Luke's hips, pulling his boy forward to tumble on top of him with a laugh.

"You want me to straddle you?" Luke asks, breathless and eager, getting his knees firmly planted on both sides of Alex's hips.

"Yes. No," Alex says, changing his mind. "Turn around and straddle me. I want to see your marks." It was only a week ago that they celebrated Luke's birthday at the Sydney Citadel; he wants to see if any faint bruises remain.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, getting back off the couch and turning around, one hand on Alex's cock and the other braced lightly against his shoulder as he lowers himself into place, the thick head popping hard through that first tight ring of muscle.

Alex groans and digs his fingers into Luke's hips. Then he slowly, carefully, brushes his lips over each of the five fading bruises drawn between Luke's shoulders. "You wear my marks so beautifully," he whispers, biting back another moan of pleasure as his boy takes him in deeper. "I can't wait to cut you. Really beat you."

"I can't wait either," Luke whispers, so incredibly hard at the thought, at the images hurtling through his mind, that he can barely breathe. "I want you to hurt me. I want you not to have to hold back."

Lifting his hips, Alex spears his cock deeper into Luke's body, wanting to be buried fully inside his lover. "I want to taste you," he murmurs, the words pressed to his boy's throat, and he's so caught up in the moment, in _Luke_ , that he's not even thinking about the implications of what he's saying. "Your blood."

A full-body shiver runs through Luke and he moans, his cock jerking violently between his thighs. "Yes, yes, please. I want that," he whispers, crying out as Alex's cock strikes his prostate on the next thrust in.

His boy's uninhibited response is everything Alex needs to slip deeper into the fantasy. "I'll keep you tied up for days. In the dark," he says, beginning to guide Luke into a slow steady rhythm on top of him, his lips at his boy's ear. "I'll break you down until I'm the only thing you're sure of in the world. And then I'll slowly put you back together," he slides his hand up Luke's chest to close lightly around his throat, "until you're even stronger than before."

"Oh, god, please..." Fuck. Luke just licks his lips and nods, his eyes open but unseeing, lost in the picture Alex paints for him. "Sir."

"I want to feel you come apart around me," Alex murmurs, dropping his other hand down to close around Luke's cock, beginning to stroke. "I want you to pull me over the edge with you."

Swallowing hard against the hand on his throat, Luke moans at Alex's touch, his orders. Rides his sir, thigh muscles flexing, his balls drawing up tight as pleasure flushes through him. "Oh god," he moans. "Oh, god, I'm coming..." and he does, hard and hot, spurting over Alex's fingers, his hole clamping down tight again and again.

Fuck it's so good, every sinful clench of Luke's body sending shockwaves of pleasure through Alex. He growls and closes his lips on Luke's bare shoulder, fiercely sucking another bruise to the surface as he explodes, throbbing hot inside Luke's body and spilling his seed. Claiming his boy once more.

Luke sobs with pleasure when Alex comes inside him, when he feels that rush of thick wet heat fill his hole. His cock jerking again and again with every suck of Alex's mouth, revelling in the knowledge that his sir's marking him inside and out.

God, it's like a dream -- an unbelievably perfect ending to the day from hell. Alex wraps his arms around his boy and rests his head on Luke's shoulder, drawing Luke back to relax against him.

"Oh god," Luke breathes, leaning into Alex's embrace, the scent, the feel of his sir all around him. "I can't believe I'm actually here."

"Mmm." Alex smiles against Luke's shoulder, his eyes blissfully closed. "We don't even have to get out of bed tomorrow if you don't want. Or leave the bedroom, anyway." It’s such a beautifully unexpected gift, this precious slice of time with his boy.

Luke smiles. "I'll settle for not leaving the house," he says. "Do you have enough food in or will we have to raid your delivery menus?" he adds, teasing just a little.

"I _like_ delivery. It's civilized," Alex tells him. He gently turns Luke's head to the side and angles to kiss his boy. "Of course, if you want to cook for me, then we'll just get the grocery store to deliver."

"I always want to cook for you," Luke says between kisses. And it's true. He does. Cooking for Alex never seems a chore. "I'll make up a list in the morning."

"Score," Alex grins. "For right now, though," he murmurs, trailing his fingers down Luke's spine to the place where their bodies are still joined, "come have a bath with me. We can relax and talk." He's already picturing candlelight and glasses of wine, luxuriating with his boy wrapped in his arms.

"Will there be bubbles?" Luke asks, moaning softly under his breath as Alex touches him right _there_.

"If you want," Alex agrees, gently guiding Luke to his feet and standing to take his lover into his arms. "It'll be a very manly bubble bath." He grins and swats Luke's bare ass. "Go and start filling the tub. I'll be there in a minute with some wine."

Luke laughs at the swat and heads for the bedroom and the bathroom beyond. He runs the water as hot as he thinks they can stand it and pours in a capful of foaming bath salts, making sure there's two huge bath towels handy before sitting down on the tub's edge to wait for Alex.

Getting two glasses down from a cupboard, Alex pours from a bottle of chilled Chardonnay. He picks up the glasses in one hand, and then on second thought, snags the bottle as well. Damn, he feels giddy. Maybe surprises aren't such a bad thing after all, if they're surprises like this one... "Here you go," he says, giving Luke a smile when he finds him waiting, and handing him a wineglass. He sets his own down on the vanity. "One more thing," he promises, and disappears, returning with three vanilla-scented pillar candles and a book of matches.

"Pulling out all the stops, are we?" Luke says when he sees the candles. "Of course, you already got me into bed, or on the couch anyway," he amends, smiling up at Alex.

"Damn, you're right. Why do I even bother?" Alex flicks the lights off and is glad Luke can't see the slight flush on his face by only candlelight. He steps into the fragrant water, giving himself a second to adjust to the heat before he sits down, careful not to spill water over the edges of the tub. He holds out his arms to Luke.

"I love that you do," Luke confesses, settling between Alex's thighs with a soft sigh of pleasure, his back against his sir's chest. "It makes me feel special."

"You are special," Alex tells him, wrapping his arms around his boy. He rubs his cheek against Luke's soft hair. "I didn't even ask -- how was your flight? And everything in Wellington when you left, all that?"

"My flight was fine. Long. And I'd already seen the movies they were showing," Luke says, "but I was so focused on getting here and getting to see you, I didn't care. And everything was good in Wellington. They just switched the schedule around some. On a shoot like this, they want you _there_ but there's so much down time. Usually I just end up with a free day though."

"And what's your schedule like for Monday, before the premiere?" Alex asks, tracing his fingers idly over Luke's chest, silky water dripping down. "Can you come with me to the set? Do you want to?"

Turning his head, Luke grins at Alex. "I'd love to. Would everyone be okay with me being there?"

"Yeah, absolutely. They'll be nosy as fuck, of course," Alex admits wryly. "But they'll keep it quiet. And anyway, I'd love to show you off."

Luke beams at Alex. "And you're really going to come to the premiere with me? If your schedule allows it?"

"Yeah, if I can. I'm fucking psyched to see your movie. It looks rad." Alex licks Luke's neck, and grins. "What suit did you bring to wear? You know how I love watching you take those things off."

"The kind of silvery-grey one. I brought a light blue shirt to wear with it. No tie. It's actually fairly casual for a premiere," Luke says, shifting against his sir.

"Trying not to attract Cusack's attention, huh?" Alex nods sagely, holding a straight face. "Yeah. That guy has a real reputation." He does, actually, but Alex isn't sure if said reputation extends to men as well. "Are we going to play it safe and pretend like we don't know each other?"

"Is that what you want?" Luke asks. He'd meant for Alex to come _with_ him, at least as friends, but whatever makes his sir most comfortable.

Alex shrugs, realizing that it's not even close to what he wants; he had just kind of figured. "People will ask you questions," he says, knowing their appearance together would create a stir and that Luke's already going to have a microphone shoved in his face half the evening.

"So? I say we're friends," Luke says softly, watching Alex closely, trying to read him. "And I tell them to ask about The Raven and my other projects."

Tangling his fingers in Luke's hair, Alex twists to kiss him, long and deep. When he stops to think about it, this intimacy between them still comes as a shock to his system -- the fact that he feels like Luke actually knows him, deep down, probably better than nearly anyone else in the world. So he tries not to stop and think about it, tries to just roll with it. "Would it bother you if I came out as bisexual?" he murmurs, still brushing his lips over Luke's because he's a little scared to meet his lover's eyes right now. "Because if I did, I'd want to publicly acknowledge our relationship. Would you be okay with that, the loss of your privacy to that degree?" There's no question their respective handler teams would have fucking fits.

"If it means being able to hold your hand in public when we go out, I'd be more than okay with it," Luke says softly. "But I don't want you doing anything you're not one hundred percent sure of. I wouldn't want to be responsible for screwing up your career in any way." After all, he's always been openly gay. Directors can take him or leave him. But to already be a sex symbol, a leading man and come out, even as bisexual... he likes to think the public won't care, but he's not sure things have changed enough for that yet.

And honestly, Alex is kind of stunned at himself that he asked the question; sometimes it's like his mouth engages miles ahead of his brain. "I wouldn't be doing it _for_ you, _älskling_ ," he whispers, "so you wouldn't have any responsibility." Christ, that's all he'd need: to come out and have Luke regret his doing so. "I'd be doing it for myself. Because I love you and I'm selfish and arrogant and I want everyone in the fucking world to know that you love me back."

Luke smiles, feeling tears spring to his eyes. God. He's so predictable sometimes. "Then I'd be over the moon if you did."

Grinning at that, Alex finally gets up the courage to ease back enough to see his lover's face. He gently brushes the tears away, even as the sight of them hardens his cock in a fucking moment.

"You make me so happy," Luke whispers, shifting again so he can kiss Alex, licking into his mouth.

"I want to make you happy for a really fucking long time," Alex replies softly, pulling Luke around to straddle him fully. His cock rubs against the cleft of his boy's ass and he groans, nipping sharply at Luke's bottom lip.

Luke moans, shifting against Alex's cock, his hole fluttering, aching to be filled again already. "I want you to fuck me again and again while I'm here," he whispers. "I want it to hurt. I want... you to make me bleed..."

Alex's fingers tighten fiercely in Luke's hair. "Christ, boy," he whispers, his chest suddenly feeling so fucking constricted he can barely take a full breath. "Do you even know what you're asking?" He's kind of worried that if he ever gets started making Luke bleed, he'll fucking tear his boy to pieces in his hunger.

Luke nods. "I do. I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't."

"It's been so long since I did that on purpose," Alex says, kissing Luke again and again. "Just like how I try not to really bite people anymore. But fuck, I want to..."

"Then do it," Luke begs. "I want you to. I know what I'm asking. I want it so badly..." he whispers, rubbing his hole along Alex's cock.

"Fuck, you're going to be the end of me." Alex feels like a puppet on a string sometimes. Luke's string. He drops his hands into the water and spreads Luke's cheeks, guiding him into position. And then Alex slams inside.

Luke screams, his head going back, his cries aimed at the ceiling. "Yes, yes, please," he whispers, scared Alex will stop, reconsider, and that's the last thing he wants.

It's clear that Luke used waterproof lube to prep himself at the airport, but even so, with all the activity between then and now, there's very little of it left. Alex's boy is tight and hot as always, but the incredible friction right now just might drive Alex fucking mad. He shouts, screwing his eyes shut and focusing on every blaze of sensation. If there's blood seeping into the bathwater he can't look, can't know about it now. Or he'll lose his fucking mind. He digs blunt fingernails into Luke's flesh and drives into him again with a shout.

Gripping Alex's shoulders, Luke braces himself, thigh muscles straining to keep him aloft so Alex can drive even harder into him. "Oh god, fuck, yes, please," he cries, even though it feels like he's being torn into two. "Hurt me."

"You're mine to hurt," Alex grates out, and fuck those words carry an insane rush of power. Lingering in the back of his mind every time they're naked together is the knowledge of Luke's career, the day-to-day maniacal focus on him, how hard he's worked to get where he is. Right now, Alex ignores it all, and spears into his boy's body again and again. Just greedily taking.

It hurts but Luke's harder than ever, his cock jerking between his thighs with every brutal thrust. "Oh god..." he moans, not even sure he can summon the words to beg for permission.

Tipping his head back, Alex grinds his teeth together and struggles to hold on. But god, it's so damn good. "Coming," he gasps, trying to warn Luke. "Coming..." He shouts and slams into Luke's body, the path suddenly even hotter, even tighter, his seed filling his boy and dripping down the side of his cock when he continues his thrusts.

Luke chokes back a sob when Alex comes, so needy and desperate himself it's all he can do to hold on. "Please... please, sir," he whispers, nails digging into Alex's shoulders.

"Do it," Alex gasps, sensation so heightened right now that he feels the bite of every one of Luke's fingernails like it's a tiny flame on his skin. Jerking his boy closer, he brutally sinks his teeth into Luke's shoulder, crazy with the need to taste.

Luke shrieks in pain but his cock jerks hard, spraying wildly between them, his hole clenching convulsively around Alex's cock, milking every last aftershock.

 _Yes yes yes_. Fuck, Luke is so fucking hot when he comes. When he shudders. Anytime. Alex gentles his mouth, sucking lightly on Luke's shoulder now. Then he shifts and simply hugs his boy to him, completely relaxed and so damn happy to be alive.

Luke whimpers softly and then settles, his head on Alex's shoulder. His hole hurts so much, the soap stinging where the skin's been abraded, maybe even torn, but it feels so good to know he's been used this way. That his sir fucked him this hard and that he'll still be feeling it later.  



End file.
